Come Home
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Hermione just wanted one thing from him. She wanted Loki to come home consequences be damned. One-Shot. Loki/Hermione. COMPLETE.


Come Home

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: Plot bunnies have been flying around like crazy lately. This one came out of watching The Avengers. Which was flipping fantastic!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hello Loki."

She appeared out of nowhere. Apparated there to see him. Even though they told her to stay away from the airborne ship. But they didn't know that she could sense him. His angry and mocking eyes swivelled around to look at her. In that moment all the fight disappeared from his eyes and he became the little boy that she grew up with.

He took a hesitant step towards her. He looked up at the cameras as the intruder alert rang. His rescue team hadn't arrived yet. But Fury had detected her. Walking up to the glass she peered at him, "Are you ok?"

His jaw became tight and he didn't speak.

"Loki. Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," he replied harshly.

Her head tilted to the side and she pressed her hands against the glass. Tears came to her eyes, "I thought I lost you. When Thor...when he told me what happened..."

"What? Were you over joyed? Did you jump around thanking the heavens that you didn't have to be stuck with the adopted son," he snarled as he walked up to the glass. His eyes were piercing through her.

She shook her head, "No, Loki. I died. I died inside knowing that you wouldn't come home. That our son.."

He abruptly cut her off, "A son?"

"Yes. Little boy. Your eyes. My hair."

He slammed his fist into the glass and made her jump back, "Are you lying to me? Trying to make me end this attack on these ants?"

"I'm not lying," the next set of words tore through her as she thought of her son alone at Asgard, "I need you to come home. We need you."

He gave a frustrated groan, "I can't. I must complete what I am doing here."

"Why?"

"Why? You ask why? Because I have no home to go back too. No place to call my own. And this place looks pristine to me."

Hermione knew that they'd be there soon. Fury's men. She could hear the gates closing and opening nearby. The sound of boots drew nearer, "But you're my home."

This seemed to take him back and he looked at her. Really looked at her, "You fog things up! You always have. You spin me about. I wish like hell you were elsewhere."

She could see that the cold mask was slipping over his features. She was losing him, "Loki."

He turned away from her and walked to the other side of the glass enclosure as agents stormed the room, "Loki look at me! Loki!"

He turned one last time and looked at her before snarling with such intensity, "Leave Granger."

The look in his eyes made her stop. She didn't struggle as she was pulled away from the room. She didn't struggle while she was questioned. She just sat still. Thinking about him. And how she had quite possibly lost him in that moment to something darker.

A hand touched her cheek and she was pulled out of her mind, "Hermione?"

"Thor?" she whispered as her eyes locked onto his familiar face. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and saw that he'd made a commotion. As if he'd suddenly appeared in the room and pushed everyone out of the way. A blonde man and a red headed woman were staring her down as they watched Thor.

He gave her a small nod and smiled before sitting next to her, "How did you get here?"

"I apparated. I was talking to your father and...he told me," turning to look at him she gave him a questioning look, "Why didn't you tell me he was alive? After all we've been through. Hogwarts. Asgard."

He looked down in shame and was about to reply when a tall black man with an eye patch walked into the room, "Care to explain how the hell you got on my ship?"

Thor stood to attention. Ready to defend her. His honour counted on it. He lied, "She came looking for me."

"Sure as hell didn't look at it from the way she was hollering at Loki. Now I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and what do you have to do with Loki?"

Thor stepped in front of her in a protective gesture. But her hand shot out to stop him, "It's ok Thor. I think it's only fare that they know who I am before I tear this place apart in confusion as to why Loki is in that glass thing?"

Taking a step forward she held out her hand, "Hello. My name is Hermione. And I believe you have my husband."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: BAM! Plot bunny eliminated! Might do a sequel once I get the movie into my hands. Let's see where it goes!

P.S. Does anyone know the secret EASTER EGG!

Muahahahaha!

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW here!**


End file.
